


and i'll be good if you can tell me how

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Admiration, Community: femslash100, Crushes, F/F, Introspection, Mentor/Sidekick, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s the most incredible thing, Dana thinks, to enter the ring with a champion, but even more so because it’sCharlotte.Written forChallenge #527- "compass" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is set pretty early on in their.......... well. not quite partnership. very unequal partnership. this is before things got super sad/unhealthy/dysfunctional, though.

It’s the most incredible thing, Dana thinks, to enter the ring with a champion, but even more so because it’s _Charlotte_. Charlotte’s always oozed so much confidence, the kind that’s tangible even when you’re watching on a screen, but it’s even more noticeable when you’re beside her, when you’re there because she _wants_ you to be. Like Dana is. The thought has her heart racing more than even the size and noise of the crowd does.

They’re in the ring now, Charlotte showing off her title for everyone to see, and if Dana was watching from backstage, she knows she’d be transfixed. She would be _now_ if she wasn’t making the effort to try and be as cool and collected as Charlotte, and as the match begins, she definitely has to concentrate even though she’s not wrestling. Has to prove that she belongs here, next to Charlotte, not quite an equal but with her all the same.

Charlotte’s performance is just as incredible as ever. She makes every move look so effortless, so easy, like she’s drawing perfect circles without needing a compass to help. She wins, but Dana saw _that_ coming from miles away. It isn’t even her win – she couldn’t take that honour away from Charlotte – but somehow, she feels just as exhilarated from it as she does when she’s the one having her arm lifted by the ref.

(And when she lifts Charlotte’s arm, points at her and the title, it feels like everything’s falling into place.)


End file.
